


Perceval et Dame Quenouille

by hermie62



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Injury Recovery, Kaamelott Secret Santa 2020, Non-Graphic Violence, Perceval is so Pure, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volume 4 (Kaamelott)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermie62/pseuds/hermie62
Summary: Alors que le camp de Lancelot se construit gentiment, la paix fragile que le Roi de Bretagne tente de maintenir entre ses chevaliers et ce clan séparatiste est menacée par un personnage pour le moins…inattendu.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Perceval et Dame Quenouille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pingou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/gifts).



> Mon cadeau de Noel dans le cadre du Secret-santa de Kaamelott 2020 pour Pingou qui a bien voulu que je le révèle au grand public. Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous de joyeuses fêtes ;)

« Sire, le seigneur Karadoc demande à vous voir. » Annonça Kai en passant la tête à l’intérieur de la tente de commandement.

Arthur souffla, jetant sa plume de dépit sur l’amoncèlement de cartes qui recouvrait totalement sa table.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? » Grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage avant de regarder son serviteur.

« Je n’ai pas tout saisi mais il s’agirait d’un problème avec le seigneur Perceval. Il aurait attaqué le camp de Lancelot sans attendre les ordres… »

« Il a fait QUOI ? » Coupa le Roi en hurlant. « Mais c’est pas possible ! »

« J’lui ai dit qu’il devait attaquer en mon nom propre ! » Répondit Karadoc qui avait forcé le passage pour rentrer sous la tente. « Mais il était tellement en colère que j’ai pas pu le retenir. » Essaya de se justifier le chevalier.

Le souverain inspira en fermant les yeux pour se calmer avant d’en écouter davantage.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris bande de débiles ? » Demanda Arthur en croisant les bras.

« Bah on tentait une nouvelle fois d’aller chercher ma femme, on avait mis au point une nouvelle technique de diffusion avec des fougères… » Commença Karadoc en montrant la plante qu’il avait encore à la main.

Le roi de Bretagne leva les yeux au ciel. « Une technique de diversion » Corrigea-t-il en regardant d’un air dépité Kai qui s’était posté dans un coin de la tente « Et donc il a attaqué le camp avec une fougère ? C’est tout ? » Résuma t’il agacé.

« Ah ouais c’est mieux diversion. Mais non, c’est moi qui avais les fougères. Perceval était sensé attendre que le type soit suffisamment diverssé pour l’attaquer mais il a rien fait comme prévu ! » S’emporta le chevalier. « Il a pas attendu le signal et il lui a mis une beigne avant même que je sois prêt ! C’est sûr qu’après les autres ils ont eu peur et ils ont sonné l’alerte. »

Heureusement que la table les séparait car l’envie d’étrangler le seigneur de Vannes était de plus en plus forte.

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je vous avais dit de pas faire les cons ! J’ai pas que ça à faire de rattraper vos conneries à longueur de journée. » Répliqua Arthur en se laissant tomber dans son siège de dépit.

« Mais parce que le gars aurait tapé un chien alors ça l’a foutu en rogne. » Marmonna Karadoc en abandonnant sa fougère sur la table de commandement.

Le roi releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Quel chien ? Il a un chien Perceval maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les deux hommes tour à tour. Kai haussa les épaules tout aussi étonné.

« Non mais c’est un p’tit chien qui traine dans la forêt depuis quelques jours. » Expliqua le seigneur de Vannes. « Mais c’est pas important ça Sire ! Faut vraiment que vous me donniez l’armée ou au moins une partie parce que maintenant que Perceval est parti, c’est impossible que je récupère ma femme. »

« Je pige rien à votre histoire. » Répondit le souverain, jetant un coup d’œil à Kai qui était aussi dubitatif. « Il est où maintenant Perceval ? »

« Bah parti faire soigner la bestiole. Parce que le clébard boitait, il m’a dit qu’il devait aller voir les enchanteurs et que j’avais qu’à me démerder. » Avoua Karadoc en faisant la moue. « Allez Sire, vous voulez pas me filer un coup de main ? »

« Non ! » Rétorqua Arthur en se relevant. « Vous n’avez qu’à développer une autre technique débile à faire en solo pour le moment. J’ai assez de boulot comme ça alors cassez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-il en montrant la sortie du doigt.

Kardadoc sortit en trainant les pieds. Kai restait posté dans son coin.

« Tout les deux ! » Cria le roi, faisant également fuir son sonneur.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Le laboratoire des enchanteurs de Kaamelott était dans un triste état. Des parchemins, des fioles, des plumes et autres matières animales jonchaient le sol. De gros grimoires s’étalaient pêle-mêle sur les plans de travail et les étagères menaçaient de tomber sous le poids des fioles et flacons multicolores.

« Je vous avais dit de ranger ! »

« J’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de vous MONSIEUR Elias ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans mon laboratoire personnel en tant qu’assistant. » Répliqua Merlin en se levant de son tabouret.

« J’ignorais qu’il vous fallait de l’aide pour foutre le bordel. C’est bien la seule chose dans laquelle vous excellez ! » Répondit le second enchanteur, en essayant de se dégager un coin de table pour poser ses fioles. « Et je vous rappelle que le labo on le partage, ordre du roi. »

« Dans ce cas, il y a que la moitié du bordel qui est à moi ! Je vois pas pourquoi ça doit toujours être les mêmes qui se tapent les corvées. » Exposa le druide en refermant d’un coup sec le livre posé devant lui.

« Mais oui c’est ça. » Marmonna Elias en étiquetant une fiole. « Vous avez pas des corvées à faire dehors ? A force de trop travailler comme vous le faites, vous risquer la syncope. »

« Attention ! » Avertit Merlin qui commençait à devenir rouge de colère. « Si vous traversez la cour, faudra pas vous étonner s’il vous arrive des bricoles parce qu’avec ces nuages la pluie de pierre elle peut facilement…. »

TOC TOC TOC

Les deux magiciens tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui donnait sur la cour du château. Le roi était en campagne depuis plusieurs jours et ne devait pas rentrer avant la fin de la semaine ce qui signifiait…qu’un client potentiel avait besoin de leurs services.

Ils se toisèrent du regard une seconde avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir. Ce fut Elias qui parvient à tourner la poignée en premier après avoir porté un violent coup de coude dans la poitrine de son adversaire.

« Euh…je dérange ? »

Le seigneur Perceval avait reculé d’un pas en voyant les deux enchanteurs se bousculer pour accéder au pas de la porte.

« Non ! » Répondit Elias à bout de souffle. « Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour votre service ? » Demanda-t-il en s’accoudant contre le mur, barrant la route de Merlin qui essayait d’atteindre l’extérieur.

« Qu’est ce qu’ON peut faire ! » Renchérit le Druide qui, grâce à sa grande taille, passa la tête par l’embrasure de la porte.

Le chevalier les dévisagea l’un après l’autre avant de répondre.

« Ba voilà, j’ai besoin d’un avis mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit à vous que je dois demander. »

« Un avis ? Sur quoi, un sortilège, une tactique militaire ? » Demanda Elias en fronçant les sourcils, pressentant déjà que cette affaire n’allait pas lui rapporter un centime.

Perceval secoua la tête. « Non, non, rien à voir, c’est pas pour le Roi. Vous vous y connaissez en chien ? »

« En chien ? » Répéta l’enchanteur de plus en plus dubitatif.

« Ouais en chien. » Confirma le Gallois qui entrouvrit les pans de sa cape et en sortit un petit chien noir, couvert de boue et probablement de sang séché. La petite bête tremblait contre le torse de son sauveur. « Il s’en est pris plein la tronche et il boite. Je voulais pas le laisser dehors comme ça. »

Dans un râlement dépité, Elias rentra dans le laboratoire, laissant le champ libre à Merlin qui tendit lentement une main vers la tête de l’animal. « Vous l’avez trouvé où ? » Demanda-t-il sans regarder le chevalier.

« Dans la forêt, à l’entrée du camp de Lancelot. » Expliqua Perceval qui tendit un peu plus son protégé vers le magicien. « Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ou pas ? » Relança-t-il un peu plus nerveux en voyant l’animal essayer de donner des petits coups de dents en jappant de peur.

Merlin réussit à attraper l’arrière de sa tête, la soulevant légèrement pour voir l’étendu des dégâts. « Bah normalement je fais surtout les animaux sauvages. Après je suis plutôt polyvalent et j’ai déjà fait des interventions sur des loups…. » Expliqua-t-il en examinant une des pattes. « Du coup un chien ça doit pas être trop différent. » Conclu-t-il.

Il lâcha la patte blessée et fit signe à Perceval de rentrer dans le labo. Le chevalier ne se fit pas prier, un grand sourire de soulagement était apparu sur son visage.

A l’intérieur, Elias s’était installé sur un tabouret au coin de la table centrale, toujours en train de trier ses fioles. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand les deux autres s’installèrent.

« Posez-le là mais le lâchez pas surtout ! » Ordonna Merlin en montrant le centre de la table. « Il manquerait plus qu’il retourne tout le labo, c’est suffisamment le boxon comme ça. » Continua-t-il en allant fouiller dans des étagères.

Elias lui lança un regard noir mais ne prit même pas la peine de commenter.

Le seigneur Gallois posa délicatement la petite bête qui ne tenait même plus sur ses pattes et se recroquevilla instantanément sur elle-même, tournant la tête nerveusement de tous les côtés. Perceval garda une main sur son dos, grattant derrière ses oreilles pour tenter de l’apaiser.

« Ah bah voilà ! » S’exclama le druide qui extirpa des châtaignes de sous une armoire avant de revenir les bras chargés d’ingrédients et de tout disposer sur son coin de table. « Bon déjà, je vais vous mijoter un p’tit onguent maison pour soigner la fracture. »

« Un onguent à la châtaine ? » S’esclaffa Elias en relevant la tête.

« Mais allez jouer dans un ravin vous ! Quand on aura besoin d’un sous fifre on vous fera signe. » Rétorqua Merlin qui commença à mélanger ses ingrédients.

L’heure suivante se passa relativement dans le calme mise à part quelques fions et attaques verbales entre les deux enchanteurs. Finalement Merlin appliqua la mixture sur la patte de l’animal tenu fermement par Perceval et même Elias qui avait abandonné son rangement.

« Je sais, je sais, c’est presque fini. » Expliqua calmement le guérisseur au chien qui couinait en se débattant.

« Dites, vous allez vous magner ! » Grogna le second enchanteur qui venait de se faire pincer le doigt pour la seconde fois.

Merlin marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en enroulant une bande de tissu autour de la blessure.

« Voilà, ça plus quelques jours de repos et elle pourra courir partout.» Déclara le druide d’un air satisfait en admirant son bandage.

« Elle ? » Demanda Perceval interloqué tout en continuant à caresser le chien. « C’est une fille ? »

« Evidemment » Répondit Elias en coupant la parole à son coéquipier. « Vous avez pas remarqué qui lui manquait quelque chose entre les pattes ? »

Le chevalier haussa les épaules en attrapant délicatement l’animal pour l’emmitoufler à nouveau dans sa cape. « J’y connais rien moi en philharmonie. » Déclara-t-il en serrant la chienne contre lui pour la réchauffer.

« En quoi ? » S’étonna Elias, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais sa question resta sans réponse. Merlin avait commencé à donner des instructions sur le traitement que devait prendre l’animal, tendant une petite fiole à Perceval.

“…et ça au soir, ça la calmera pour la nuit. Quelques gouttes dans du lait, elle sentira pas le gout comme ça.” Expliqua-t’il en grattant la tête de sa patiente qui avait l’air beaucoup plus détendue dans les bras de son nouveau maitre.

Perceval acquiesça et sortit une petite bourse d’une de ses poches.

“Non mais vous déconnez. Je suis là pour ça.” Refusa-t-il en secouant la tête. “ Achetez-lui quelque chose de bon pour la requinquer plutôt.”

“Bah merci alors.” Répondit Perceval d’un air gêné. “ Merci pour votre aide à vous aussi Elias” Continua-t-il en se tournant vers le second enchanteur qui était retourné à sa table de travail.

Celui-ci grogna en guise de réponse en faisant un signe de main sans sortir la tête de son grimoire. Il entendit les deux autres papoter encore quelques minutes avant que la porte ne se referme derrière le chevalier.

Le calme était à présent revenu dans le laboratoire, lui laissant tout le loisir d’essayer de déchiffrer ces runes anciennes.

“Alors ça fait du bien non ?” Interrompit la voix agaçante de Merlin qui s’était assis en face de lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

“D’avoir la paix ? Carrément !” Répondit-il sans même réfléchir.

Le sourire du druide s’élargit. “Mais nooon.”Entonna-t-il tout en gardant son air d’imbécile heureux. “D’aider quelqu’un gratuitement. Me dites que pas que ça vous a pas fait chaud au cœur de soigner la petite.”

Elias se renfrogna remontant le grimoire poussiéreux devant son visage pour ne plus voir l’autre ahuri.

“Mais vous allez me lâcher les sabots oui ! J’ai fait ça uniquement pour qu’il se casse plus vite parce qu’avec vous aux commandes, ça aurait au moins pris la journée.” Se justifia-t-il d’une voix plus forte qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Son colocataire pouffa de rire avant de s’éloigner sans même répondre.

Sur ce coup-là, Elias s’était fait griller....

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Après presque dix jours à dormir sous une tente humide, Arthur n’était pas fâché de retrouver le confort de sa forteresse. Surtout que la campagne n’avait servi à rien. Les saxons n’avaient pas bougé d’un poil et la situation avec Lancelot était toujours au point mort. Bref une semaine normale à Kaamelott...

Le roi de Logres avait un peu trop trainé dans la salle de bain et avait loupé l’heure du dîner. Au moins il aurait la paix dans les cuisines. La bouffe ne manquait pas ce printemps et il se prépara un bon encas avant de se diriger vers la salle du trône pour finir sa soirée au coin du feu, son frichti sous le bras.

_Eh merde_...Pensa-t-il en voyant l’ombre d’une silhouette projetée sur les murs de la grande salle. Quelqu'un squattait déjà l’un des deux sièges tournés vers l’âtre. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. La porte de la pièce faisait tellement de bruit qu’il était déjà repéré. Le souverain s’avança en trainant les pieds, une coupe de lait de chèvre dans une main, une brioche dans l’autre.

Il fut étonné de voir un petit chien noir trotter vers lui à mi-chemin, la queue battante dans tous les sens à la vue d’un nouvel arrivant.

“Bah qu’est-ce que tu fais là toi ?” S’exclama-t-il en continuant son chemin, l’animal sur ses talons.

“Ah Sire, c’est vous !” S’exclama l’occupant du siège de gauche alors qu’il s’installait dans celui de droite. “Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu du bruit. Je savais pas que vous étiez rentré”. Continua Perceval visiblement aussi content de le voir que son chien.

Arthur s’installa avec un soupir de soulagement dans le fauteuil de droite, posant ses victuailles sur les accoudoirs. L’animal ayant vu la nourriture s’était assise devant lui, posant une patte timide sur son genou, les yeux pleins d’espoir. Le souverain eut un petit rire en lui caressant la tête.

“Vous voulez qu’on vous laisse ?” Demanda le chevalier en regardant son animal d’un air anxieux.

“Mais non. Je vais pas trop tarder de toute façon.” Répondit le roi de Bretagne en entamant sa brioche. Après une bouchée, il craqua et tendit une tranche au chien qui l’attrapa dans sa gueule et se coucha aux pieds de Perceval pour la déguster. “C’est donc lui le fameux chien.” Lança Arthur en sirotant son lait.

“C’est une elle Sire.” Corrigea Perceval fièrement. “Et vous êtes déjà au courant qu’elle était là ? C’est Merlin qui vous a dit ?”

“Merlin ? Non je savais pas que vous l’aviez gardé.” Expliqua-t-il en continuant son repas. “Je sais juste que vous vous êtes pris la tête avec votre pote et que vous avez failli déclencher une guerre avec les troupes de Lancelot au passage. Vous loupez jamais une occasion de vous faire remarquer vous.” Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation mais il regardait son chevalier de travers.

Le seigneur Gallois trépigna dans son siège. “Je suis désolé Sire mais c’est l’autre hareng qui voulait rien comprendre quand je lui criais qu’on annulait tout ; de toute façon je sais pas ce que je fiche avec lui, les chiens ça l’intéresse pas vu qu’on peut pas les manger.” Lâcha-t-il en boudant et en croisant les bras.

Arthur acquiesça en trempant une tranche de brioche dans son verre avant de continuer. “C’est sûr que vous avez pas choisi le plus futé. Mais c’est normal que vous n’ayez pas les mêmes centres d’intérêts. Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer les mêmes choses.” Reprit-t-il en voyant l’air dubitatif de son chevalier.

“Ouais mais c’est pas une raison pour en avoir rien à foutre de Quenouille. Elle était vraiment blessée !” Répondit Perceval en autorisant la petite chienne à grimper sur ses genoux.

Le souverain faillit recracher sa gorgée de lait.

“Vous l’avez appelé Quenouille ?!” Demanda-t-il en s’essuyant le menton avec sa manche.

“Bah oui. Vous trouvez que ça fait trop?” Répondit Perceval en regardant le chien puis le roi.

“Trop ? Qu’est-ce que vous me chanter ?” Questionna Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait déjà loupé un épisode visiblement.

“Je me suis dit qu’en grandissant, elle serait hyper menaçante et qui lui fallait un nom qui fasse aussi menaçant.” Expliqua le chevalier en grattant le ventre de l’animal qui s’était installé confortablement sur le dos.

“Vous trouvez qu’une quenouille c’est menaçant ?” Répliqua le roi toujours aussi perdu.

“Je sais pas ce qu’il vous faut !” S’exclama Perceval. Moi j’aime pas trop passer devant la chapelle. Je traverse la cour sans lever la tête exprès pour pas les voir. J’ai toujours peur qu’il y en ait une qui se mette à bouger.”

Arthur dut réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes avant d’enfin comprendre le fil de la conversation.

“Vous voulez parler des gargouilles ?” Suggéra-t-il en plissant les yeux, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit la bonne explication.

Le seigneur Gallois semblant tout aussi perdu pendant un instant avant de répondre. “Les gargouilles, c’est pas le bruit que fait le bide quand on a faim ?”

“C’est les gargouillis ça.” Corrigea Arthur d’une voix lasse. “ Et les statues qui sont sur la chapelle c’est bien des gargouilles...une quenouille c’est une sorte d’aiguille sur un métier à tisser.” Résuma-t-il en reposant son verre vide.

“Oh meeeeeerde” Murmura Perceval en regardant la chienne à présent endormie sur ses genoux. “Mais je peux plus changer son prénom maintenant, elle est trop habituée”. Expliqua-t-il en tournant le regard vers son Roi d’un air désolé.

Arthur se força à ne pas sourire devant lui, mais le désarroi de son chevalier face à une « si grosse méprise » était trop attendrissant. « C’est pas grave. C’est bien aussi Quenouille, au moins elle sera la seule à s’appeler comme ça. » Rassura t-il.

Perceval acquiesça en silence. Ils restèrent de longues minutes au calme, regarda la dernière bûche se consumer lentement.

« De toute façon elle reste pas ici. » Confia le seigneur Gallois au bout d’un moment. « Elle est encore trop petite pour partir en mission avec moi. Et rester enfermée toute seule dans ma chambre c’est pas bon non plus pour elle. »

« Vous allez faire quoi alors ? » Demanda Arthur sincèrement intéressé.

« Je l’emmène à la ferme de mes vieux. Elle sera au grand air et elle pourra les aider à surveiller les chèvres » Répondit-il sans quitter l’âtre des yeux.

« C’est… une bonne idée ». Le roi de Bretagne était étonné par la décision de son chevalier qui était pour une fois tout à fait logique.

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois dans la salle. Arthur savoura encore quelques instants de calme avant de se lever.

« Allez je vous abandonne sinon je vais pas retrouver le chemin de mon pageot. » Dit t-il en s’étirant.

Ses mouvements avaient réveillé la chienne toujours callée sur les genoux de son maître. Elle releva la tête quand le roi se rapprocha d’eux.

« Seigneur Perceval, Dame Quenouille, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. » Leur déclara t-il en caressant la petite chienne qui lui répondit d’un coup de langue sur la main.

«À vous aussi Sire. » Répondit Perceval, souriant tendrement en regardant sa protégée. « C’est vrai que Dame Quenouille ça sonne plutôt pas mal. ».

The end


End file.
